Here in the Moonlight with you
by Conan-Edelstein
Summary: It was a beautiful night. The lake was calm, the waves lightly lapping the shore with soft splashes that washed over him, calming his nerves.   It was, Canada thought, as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, a perfect night.


Canada limped his way down a sidewalk, following its winding concrete slabs down to one of the many parks on one of his great lake's shoreline. This lake in particular, Lake Ontario, was one of the most populated out of the five great lakes: both on his and his twin brother's-America's-sides. Although it was usually unsafe to swim in (due to the pollution levels in the water) Canada still enjoyed walking on its beaches and standing on its rocky shorelines, breathing in the sweet smelling air and listening to the soft lapping of the waves as they reached the shore. He mostly visited these beaches at night, when the crowds of tourists and locals had diminished, leaving them empty and peaceful.

Canada turned a corner and headed into a dark parking lot, which was nearly vacant of cars. He crossed it silently, his footfalls soft and slightly echoing against the black pavement. Eventually, it gave way to grass, which was slightly damp with the dew that had fallen earlier that evening. He crossed it, and reached a slightly sharp dip in the ground, where the grass gave way to straggly weeds and sand. He carefully shuffled his way down the short slope, dislodging a few rocks as he did. When he had reached level ground, he started carefully crossing the rock-covered beach, his sneakered feet slightly sliding on the smooth stones, for they shifted and slid under his feet as he stepped on them. When he was just a stone's throw away from the waterline, he cast his gaze over the lake.

Canada caught his breath. It was a beautiful night. The lake was calm, the waves lightly lapping the shore with soft splashes that washed over him, calming his nerves. The sky was clear, and the full moon hung like a silver dollar in the dark night sky, all its craters and valleys clear to his sight as gray smudges on its white surface. Its bright light cast over the area, lighting up the beach and giving everything a soft white glow. Its light was mostly reflected off the lake's dark waters though: particularly in the center, where it lit up a single area, the water's constant ripples and movements turning the light into shards of quicksilver, that danced and rolled across the surface with a hypnotizing grace and beauty.

It was, Canada thought, as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, a perfect night.

After a while, he opened his eyes again, and gazed far across the lake, where the faint lights of Buffalo could be seen, barely visible due to the darkness. Hanging above the lights were dark clouds, which occasionally flickered with lightning that lit them up with quick flickers and flashes of orange-tinged light. Canada smiled faintly, grateful that he was experiencing the clear night, and not the storm like his brother was right now. Not that America would have noticed it anyway, he thought. His brother was usually playing video games, watching movies, or out partying at this time of night. He did not really care for the simple things in nature and life, like looking up at the moon on a clear, quiet night like this. Unlike Canada, who loved these things.

He closed his eyes, and took another long, deep breath, holding it for a moment before letting it out. Coming here had calmed him down, and made him momentarily forget the stressful events of the day. Said events had included a particularly nasty argument with America, and a bad encounter with Cuba.

Canada winced, rubbing his shoulder as he remembered the fight he'd had with Cuba. The Caribbean country had a bad habit of mistaking Canada for America (for they were identical twins, after all), and due to his bad relationship with America, he often took it out on Canada, not knowing that he was not the American at all, but an entirely different country, a country by the name of Canada. Of course, he often forgot that Canada even existed. In fact, most of the other nations forgot who he was. Not that he really minded, anymore. He was actually quite used to being ignored or being called by his brother's name. However, due to America's bad habit of pissing off everyone on the planet with his crazy actions, Canada often got the short end of the stick on things, and was often blamed for his brother's actions due to their similarities in looks. It had eventually caused Canada to dislike his brother, just a bit, and often argued with him because of that.

Anyway, Cuba had, today, beaten Canada up for some stupid thing America had done, then had left, satisfied with his work. The Northern country hung his head, wishing, not for the first time in his life, that he was a bit like his brother. A little more confident, and maybe a bit braver too; maybe then he would be able to stand up for himself more. Maybe even tell Cuba off for beating him up, and make him see that he was NOT America!

As if. Canada's shoulders rose and fell as he sighed deeply, closing his eyes. He was so much different from his brother, and he doubted that he would be able to become like him, even just a little.

Besides; he shook his head slightly and lifted it, gazing out over the water. What was he thinking? Wanting to be like America. It was pure idiocy. He shook his head again and looked down, staring at the smooth stones that rested beneath his well-worn running shoes. Spotting a particularly smooth and flat one, he smiled and picked it up, his fingers stroking its cool, hard surface. He straightened up, balancing it in his fingers, and expertly tossed it like a Frisbee towards the water, and watched it skip three times before sinking beneath the surface with a quiet _sploosh_. Smiling in triumph, he bent down again, his violet eyes sweeping the ground for more smooth flat rocks. He heard the soft sound of rocks being disturbed behind him, but took no notice of it, figuring it was some sort of animal or something.

Then, as he did just that, he felt a set of hands lightly grab his ass.

Canada let out a loud, un-manly squeak and shot up, his face turning a violent shade of pink and his hands flying up, flat and raised slightly, as if in surrender, his wayward curl (which represented Hudson bay) bouncing slightly with the sudden movement.

A familiar hoarse chuckle in his ear made him relax a little. He felt the hands move from his back end to his waist, and wrap around his torso, holding him close against a warm, well-built body. He felt the person rest their chin on his shoulder, and felt their cool, soft, mint-scented breath tickle his cheek.

"Hallo Mattie~" The hoarse voice chuckled. The owner of the voice was an albino male about the same height as Canada, with messy silver-white hair, crimson eyes and pale skin. He was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, skinny jeans and sneakers, and had a playful grin on his face.

Canada relaxed fully, recognizing the voice. "_Gil_!" He said shakily, his voice cracking slightly. "Y-you _scared_ me!"

Prussia 'kesesese'd' softly and lightly nuzzled the Canadian's neck, making him blush even more furiously. "Awwww, did I? I'm sorry birdie~ I didn't mean to." He chuckled again. "I'm actually surprised you didn't hear me sneaking up behind you. I practically fell over onto my awesome ass while trying to."

Canada laughed softly at this, recalling the sound of rocks being disturbed that he had heard close behind him. "I did hear you, but I didn't think anything of it… I thought it was an animal walking by or something."

Prussia let out a disgruntled noise. "The awesome me? An animal? I think not!" the former nation grinned deviously and lightly nibbled on Canada's ear. "Unless you're referring to my _awesome_ abilities… Ya know what I mean?" He waggled his eyebrows slightly, the devious grin still on his face.

Canada blushed furiously, knowing _exactly_ what Prussia had meant by 'Awesome abilities'. "N-no... I wasn't referring to those." He mumbled.

"Ahhh." Prussia huffed slightly, blowing a cool puff of air against Canada's neck. Then, he loosened his arms around the Canadian's waist, letting him turn around and face him. Canada smiled softly, and hugged his boyfriend tightly, burying his face into his shoulder, breathing in the former nation's smell. Prussia grinned softly, and hugged Canada back, rocking back and forth slightly as he did.

"I missed you…" Canada mumbled into Prussia's shoulder, his eyes closed, ignoring the fact that his glasses were digging into the side of his face slightly.

"I missed you too Mattie." Prussia murmured back, lightly dragging his fingers through the Canadian's soft, light blond locks. The two had been dating for over five years now, and, despite Canada's busy career as a nation and a member of the G8, tried his best to see Prussia as much as he could. Prussia, being a former nation and all, did not do as much as he used to. He instead spent his days blogging, annoying his younger brother Germany and Austria, playing video games, drinking excessively, reading manga (which was one of his favorite things, after he had visited Japan), 'awesoming' all over the place, and, of course, spending time with Canada, every chance he got.

After several long, peaceful minutes, the two pulled back slightly, just enough that they were face to face. Canada gazed at Prussia, amazed by how the moonlight had affected his boyfriend. His skin was even paler than usual, his hair a halo of pure white, and his crimson eyes reflecting the silver circle of the moon in their depths. His eyelashes were affected too, turned pure white and almost translucent by the moon's soft light. There was a soft smile on his face, and he looked happier than he had ever seen him.

He looked, in Canada's opinion, almost like an angel.

Prussia smiled softly, and lightly stroked his hand down Canada's cheek, tilting his forehead against his. "What?" He murmured his eyes soft.

Canada smiled softly back, and closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Prussia's arms wrapped around him. "Nothing…" He whispered back, his expression peaceful.

"Ah…" Prussia leaned over slightly and softly kissed Canada on the lips. The blond sighed and tilted his head to the side slightly, kissing him back. After a few moments, Prussia leaned back slightly, breaking it gently. Canada felt his bottom lip trembling slightly; and he wished it had lasted longer.

Prussia wrapped his arms a little more tightly around Canada, holding him close. He then shuffled back, his feet sliding over the rocks, and eventually came to a stop, a few feet back. He then sat down on a flat rock -one of the many that dotted the beach-, Canada in his lap. The Canadian snuggled up against the albino, his head resting on his shoulder. He kept his eyes closed, a soft smile on his face.

Prussia let out a long, deep sigh, and inclined his head, gazing up at the dark sky and the few stars that were scattered across it like pieces of glitter on black felt. A soft, thick silence had settled, apart from the waves lapping the shoreline, and the soft, slightly muffled sound of the street behind them. The albino breathed in the sweet-smelling air, then let out another long sigh.

"It's so peaceful here." He murmured, not really wanting to break the silence for once. Canada stirred in his arms-for he had dozed off slightly- and he blinked open his eyes, staring up at the night sky.

"Yes…" he murmured. "That's why I love it here."

Prussia murmured in agreement, and fell silent, listening to the faint chirpings of the crickets from the park behind them, the waves lapping the shore, and the occasional sound of a car passing by in the distance. Apart from the cars, it was perfect here. Perfect and peaceful.

"So…" Prussia whispered after a while. "How was your day?"

Canada sighed softly. "Not so good… I got into another fight with Alfred over something stupid… And Cuba beat me up again, thinking that I was Alfred…"

"You're kidding me." Prussia stared at him, his expression torn between shock and just a little bit of anger. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Canada sighed. The anger in Prussia's expression faded, and was replaced with concern. "Ya sure about that?" Canada nodded.

"Good…" Prussia sighed, letting the silence fall again.

"What about you?" Canada murmured after a while. "How was your day?"

Prussia chuckled. "Awesome, as usual… Me, Toni and Frannie went out and awesomed all over the place… Then we snuck into Roddy's house and spiked his tea…"

Canada giggled softly at this. It always seemed that whenever Prussia, Spain and France got together, something crazy happened: usually involving Austria. "What happened?"

Prussia cackled softly. "Well… Rodders ended up chasing us around the house in a maid's uniform, waving a riding crop at us and babbling about kangaroos… Something along the lines of: 'there are no kangaroos in Austria', I think… Then Eliza popped out of freakin' nowhere and chased us out with her frying pan." He kesese'd. "I think Frannie got it on tape, I'm not sure though… I'll have to ask him tomorrow."

Canada burst out laughing. "If he did, I'd love to see it!" Prussia grinned widely. "Ja… Rodders looks pretty darn good in pink lace, I'll tell ya that."

The two broke down laughing, disturbing some birds that had been roosting in the branches of a small sapling that was growing a few feet behind them. Eventually, their laughter faded away into silence, and they listened to the soft sounds of the night, and the lapping of the waves as they reached the shore.

After a long time, Prussia yawned and blinked blearily, his eyes getting the slightly itchy, heavy feeling that came with sleepiness. Canada was no better; he had almost completely dozed off in the albino's arms—not that either minded. Prussia gently woke the Canadian up with a small shake.

"Should we head back to your house, then?" He asked his sleepy boyfriend, swallowing a yawn. Canada nodded, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He stood up, Prussia doing the same, and the two started walking back up the beach towards the street, holding hands. As they reached the parking lot, Prussia guided him to his car, and unlocked it, holding the door open for his boyfriend. Before he got in, Canada leaned over and stole a kiss from Prussia, then got into the car, buckling himself in, a soft smile on his face.

Prussia chuckled softly, closed the door for Canada, and walked around to the driver's side. He got in, closed the door, buckled himself in, and turned on the ignition. He then pulled out of the parking lot, Canada dozing off in the passenger seat, and headed towards the Canadian's house.

Behind them, the moon shone overhead, its rays dancing across the waves of Lake Ontario.

**[Bonjour and Hallo.**

**This was actually inspired from an actual experiance I had. The beach that Canada and Prussia visit in this fic is a real location, and the whole moon-over-the-water thing was something I actually saw.**

**I was just so awe-struck by the sight of the moon shining over just one spot on the water, that I just had to write about it. The moment I got home I started writing it, and I finished it the next morning after that.**

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it~**

**Thanks, ~Conan-Edelstein]**


End file.
